leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar
}} Abilities While in brush or in stealth, Rengar gains bonus attack range and his basic attacks cause him to dash to his target. This bonus lasts for |Estimated}} seconds upon exiting brush or stealth. Unseen Predator occurs regardless of whether or not his target has of him.}} |description2 = Rengar generates 1 Ferocity whenever he damages an enemy with an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, his next basic ability is empowered, can be cast independently of its basic version's cooldown, incurs no cooldown of its own and consumes all of his Ferocity.}} |description3 = Rengar gains a trophy whenever he scores a champion takedown and gains bonuses based on how many trophies he has. * : 25 bonus movement speed while out of combat or in brush. * range is increased by 125. * duration is increased by 5 seconds. * bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled.}} |range = | }} |targeting = Unseen Predator is an non-damaging on-hit effect dash and self-buff. |damagetype = |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * The dash will still take effect when attacking structures. |spelleffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Rengar will not leap to targets already in his attack range. * Rengar will only leap to a target if his attack timer has been refreshed. ** If his target is within leap range but his attack timer is not refreshed, he will not automatically attempt to path towards them. * Rengar can freely cast any of his abilities during the dash. ** However, this interaction is more complicated with regards to . If the ability is cast before the leap is seconds away from completion, then it will not have any noticeable cast time. If it is cast after the leap is seconds away from completion, then Rengar will stop to cast the ability as soon as he lands instead. * The buff will be lost immediately if Rengar uses outside the bush. |video=Rengar IVideo }} Rengar's next basic attack within 3 seconds deals bonus physical damage. |description2 = :}} Savagery's bonus physical damage is increased to , and applying it grants Rengar (3% level)}} and for 5 seconds. |description3 = Savagery resets Rengar's autoattack timer. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |targeting = Savagery and Empowered Savagery are self-buff on-hit effect abilities. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Savagery and Empowered Savagery will apply life steal. **Critical strikes will not benefit from the bonus damage from Savagery and Empowered Savagery. **The bonus damage from Savagery and Empowered Savagery will not affect structures. **''Savagery'' and Empowered Savagery's will be blocked by , , and blind |spelleffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from Savagery and Empowered Savagery. |additional = * Savagery and Empowered Savagery resets Rengar's attack timer on cast. * Savagery and Empowered Savagery grant Rengar 40% attack speed for the empowered attack and one more in the next approximate 4 seconds. This bonus does not stack with the attack speed bonus granted by Empowered Savagery. |video=Rengar QVideo }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining and for 4 seconds, increased by 50% for each affected enemy champion or large monster. |description2 = :}} Battle Roar's base magic damage is modified to and using it heals Rengar for (4 level)}}, increased by per |1% per % of his missing health}}}}, up to a maximum of (25 level)}} healing. |description3 = Battle Roar and Empowered Battle Roar's bonus resistances do not stack with each other. |leveling = | }} |range = 500 |cooldown = 12 |targeting = Battle Roar and Empowered Battle Roar are self-buff point blank area of effect abilities. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage but do not prevent the bonus resistances. |additional = * This ability has no cast time and does not interrupt Rengar's previous orders. |video=Rengar WVideo }} Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and them for an amount that decays over seconds. |description2 = :}} Bola Strike's base physical damage is increased to and using it its target for seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 10 |targeting = Bola Strike and Empowered Bola Strike are both linear, colliding skill shots. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video=Rengar EVideo }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, gaining stealth after 1 second of not taking damage or 3 seconds, and of all nearby enemy champions for | }} seconds or until Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. |description2 = While stealthed, Rengar gains | }} bonus movement speed while moving toward a nearby enemy champion. Enemies are made aware of Rengar's presence if he is nearby. |description3 = Upon exiting stealth, Rengar gains bonus movement speed and generates 5 Ferocity over the next 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |range= |targeting = Thrill of the Hunt is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = |video=Rengar RVideo }} References cs:Rengar de:Rengar es:Rengar fr:Rengar pl:Rengar pt-br:Rengar ru:Rengar zh:雷恩加尔 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Stealth champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Root champion